A printing device that discharges an ultraviolet curing type ink through an ink jet method to form a plurality of microscopic projections on a media, and cures and fixes the ink with an ultraviolet ray is known (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-187927).
When the plurality of microscopic projections are formed with a clear ink on the media, on which an image is printed with a color ink, such microscopic projections can act as a microlens thus providing change in a visual effect with respect to the image, and furthermore, such microscopic projections can also provide change in texture or tactual sense of a printed matter (emboss printing).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-187927 discloses a method for adjusting a size or a curvature of the microlens by adjusting a number of liquid droplets and a discharging amount of the ink. FIG. 7 is a view showing a microlens formed with the number of liquid droplets and the discharging amount of the ink adjusted. As shown in FIG. 7, one microlens is formed by layering a plurality of layers of liquid droplets.